Fiction Addiction
by HelliousAngel
Summary: ChidoriSharingan versus RasenganKitsune. Two authors. Little did they know, they were best friends in reality and rivals in the virtual world. A battle in world of fiction. May the best author win! SasuFemNaru.


_ChidoriSharingan versus RasenganKitsune. Two authors. Little did they know, they were best friends in reality and rivals in the virtual world. A battle in world of fiction. May the best author win! SasuFemNaru. _

_--_

After putting a full stop at the end of the sentence, Sasuke scanned through piece of assignment for one last time. Satisfied with every properly placed comma and hyphen, Sasuke let out a tiny smirk and closed his English book with a sigh. Glad he had finished up with his daily homework, he quickly stood up to stretch his stiff limbs which ached after a continuous 3 hour study session.

Once he had straightened himself out, grabbed a little snack, he logged onto the computer. Unlike most beliefs that Uchiha Sasuke knew only how to study and play soccer and had no other hobbies whatsoever, Sasuke actually liked to devote his time to the internet. Being an aspiring writer and novelist, Sasuke had a passion to write stories, mostly alternate universe stories mixed with adventure and action, which he published them on a site.

At the beginning of being a writer, Sasuke did not have much success, his stories hardly being reviewed or favorite-d. However as days passed by, his writings improved and he was no longer an amateur. Until that day when he posted the first chapter of his latest story, very unoriginally titled, Sasuke. Against his presumption of another low-leveled story, the story had sky-rocketed success.

The story was about a young boy with a loving family of a mother, father and an older brother. The boy was exceptionally close to his older brother, whom he admired and looked-up too. His brother was actually quite a genius, a young prodigy. But one fateful night, his brother had killed the entire clan, leaving young Sasuke to his own aid. It was a story about this young boy, striving to become stronger, facing daily obstacles as an orphan to avenge his family, to kill his older brother.

It was a pretty good story, an interesting plotline and all types of genre blended into one. The story starts out with fluff, mush-filled family situations and the tales of the two brothers. Slowly, the story dissolves into slight gore and violence as the brother kills his entire clan mercilessly which is followed by action and adventure as the young boy, Sasuke, trains himself to become stronger.

Sasuke could still remember when he signed into his account the next day after publishing his first chapter, his eyes widening at the insane number of reviews. And now he was, signing into his account once again, wanting to upload his next chapter, chapter 5 after a month's wait. He smirked smugly at his story statistics, feeling proud of his accomplishment. But his smirk dropped soon after when he typed in "Naruto" in the search box. He clicked on the first link after the result page had appeared, growling in his seat. RasenganKitsune was another famous author at that site, his story "Naruto" completing with Sasuke's story "Sasuke". Usually, Sasuke's story always managed to beat RasenganKitsune's by a small range however there were times whereby the two stories were on par.

But Sasuke had to admit RasenganKitsune's story was quite professionally written and had an attractive storyline. The story involved this orphaned boy, whose parents died while fighting the nine-tailed demon, sealing the demon into their infant's body in order to protect the village. The infant was shunned as a kid and labeled a monster as he was vessel of one of the deadliest demons that ever lived. It continues with the boy getting acknowledged by several people as the boy, Naruto Uzumaki works his way to get recognized for his powers and love for the village.

Sasuke gave a final scowl before closing the window and opening up the reviews window for "Sasuke".

_From: Anonymous _

_Body: That was awesome! Update soon!_

_From: CherryBlossom_

_Body: That was an amazing update! I hope you can collaborate your work with RasenganKitsune! It would make an awesome story!_

_From: Fangirl101_

_Body: Ohemgee! Datz lyk soooooo kawaii! Plz update sooooonz, ChidoriSharingan-sama! U r such a QT pieeeee._

_From: Pervert69_

_Body: You might want to add a sex scene in the next chapter, Sasuke seems a little frustrated. _

_From: MaskedMan_

_Body: The chapter was exceptionally flawless. The sentence structure was well-done; there was no glaring spelling or grammatical errors. Though, I would advice that you might want to re-paragraph, paragraph 6 and 7 into one paragraph. I also felt that the ending was little rushed; you might want to add more feelings and emotion into the character. I must compliment you on your characterization however I thought that Tachi is a rather gary-stu character. It would be better if he were given a flaw. All in all, keep up the good work and try to update a little faster. _

Sasuke laughed inwardly at the reviewer's last comment on Tachi being a gary-stu. Tachi was a character based on his real life brother, Itachi. But even if he were to write a biography, his brother would still remain a gary-stu for the most obvious reasons.

Sasuke sighed and closed his laptop, that was enough fiction for the day, time to get back to reality. But before he could start to open his books again, his hand phone started to vibrate obnoxiously in his school bag.

"Oi, oi, Sasuke! ChidoriSharingan just updated his story!" the voice at the other end yelled into his ear. Wincing at the volume, Sasuke held his phone away from his ear, grimacing at his best friend's unpleasant yells.

"Dead-last, I no longer think that you need a phone to call my anymore, you can yell from your house and I am sure I would be able to hear you," Sasuke told Noriko, his voice filled with irritation and distaste.

"Eh heh heh," his best friend laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Sasuke! Anyways, as I was saying, ChidoriSharingan just updated his story!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. Of course, Sasuke knew that already. After all he was ChidoriSharingan. But of course, no one needed to know that, not even his best friend.

"I know that, moron. I already read his update." Sasuke replied, "Not bad of a chapter, eh?" he asked, self-complimenting himself, sounding rather smug.

"Hmm, I'm half-way through the chapter. It pretty good but he can't beat RasenganKitsune at any cost," Noriko replied, being a greater fan of RasenganKitsune as compared to the other. "You only favor his story because he uses your name for the main character,"

"That is such a ridiculous reason, idiot. His writing style is much more complex and professional as compared to RasenganKitsune's. His plot is much more realistic than the other's. All in all, he is much better," Sasuke reasoned, defending himself.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke, whatever you say. Anyways, have you done your chemistry homework?" she asked, changing the topic as she knew arguing with Sasuke on the same topic again was rather pointless plus she needed the time to do her uncompleted homework.

"Yes, I have and no, I am not letting you copy," Sasuke said, making himself clear, allowing no arguments.

"Oh come on, bastard, you can't be that mea-" Noriko began to whine when she was cut-off mid-way as Sasuke clicked the phone off. Scowling at the dial tone which was now heard at the other end, she shut her phone before throwing it onto her bed.

Re-arranging herself on the chair that she was sitting on, making herself more comfortable, she signed into her account, RasenganKitsune. Unknown to all, she was actually the author of "Naruto". Despite being called a dead-last and moron all the time, especially by Sasuke, she was actually quite creative. During class, she would usually dwell within her out of the world fantasies, paying zero attention to the teacher in front until Sasuke brought her back to earth by pinching her hand on the arm. She would then yelp, call him a bastard and go back to day-dreaming. "Naruto" was actually a creation by one of her daydreams; it was good thing that Sasuke hadn't pinched her in the middle of her fantasy of being a male ninja and pulling pranks at the 'hokage' although she did land herself in a detention for that day.

Grinning to herself, she quickly uploaded chapter 5 of "Naruto", not wanting to lose to ChidoriSharingan. While the chapter loaded up, she quickly clicked onto ChidoriSharingan's profile page.

_Name: ChidoriSharingan_

_Age: 108_

_Gender: Male_

_Bio: -_

_Other information: "Sasuke" - Next update scheduled on 01/04/08 [dd/mm/yy] _

'Stupid bastard'. That guy was so mysterious. He told almost nothing about himself. The only thing she knew was the fact that he was a male and was definitely not 108 years old. Put off, she quickly switched the page to her own profile page.

_Name: RasenganKitsune_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female _

_Bio: Hello, everyone, Kit-chan here! So a little bit about me, huh? Well, for starters, I absolutely love writing and reading. I gain most of my inspiration from manga/movies/TV shows/my granddad etc. I'm an aspiring novelist thus I hope I would be able to achieve your support!_

_More information: Here is a list of recommended stories!_

"_Sasuke" – by ChidoriSharingan_

"_Bleach" – by : TiteKubo_

"_One piece" – by EiichiroOda_

_Also, I will be updating "Naruto" soon! Continue to show your support guys!  
_

Noriko smiled. She liked her profile page; it was more cheerful than ChidoriSharingan's. Thus, she was much better than him. To cheer herself up further, she then clicked on the reviews page.

_From: BoomBoomBang_

_Body: Great, update soon!_

_From: Sushilove33_

_Body: Nice, nice, you can beat ChidoriSharingan any day!_

_From: CherryBlossom_

_Body: Please update soon and I hope you collaborate with ChidoriSharingan. You both would do much better._

Noriko's smile got bigger if possible. Once done updating her story, she quickly logged off, wanting to kick Sasuke's ass for ignoring her like as she cheekily dialed his number again.

Little did the two know...


End file.
